Discord
Discord (ang. niezgoda lub waśń) – jest to tzw. draconequus, czyli hybryda kucyka i paru innych zwierząt. Wygląda jak chimera pochodząca z mitologii greckiej. Panował kiedyś nad Equestrią. Został pokonany, pozbawiony władzy i zamieniony w kamień przez Księżniczki Celestię i Lunę, gdyż siał on chaos, gdzie tylko mógł. Discord ma końską głowę, inną jednak, niż pozostałe postacie z serialu, poroże jelenia po prawej stronie i róg kozy po lewej, jeden długi kieł, źrenice różnych rozmiarów, język węża i kozią bródkę. Jego prawa ręka pochodzi o lwa, lewa jest szponem orła, prawa noga pochodzi od jaszczurki, a lewa od kozy. Ponadto jego prawe skrzydło jest skrzydłem nietoperza, natomiast lewe pegaza. Oprócz tego ma końską grzywę i ogon smoka. Z kształtu ciała przypomina węża. Choć w serialu nie jest to wspomniane, Discord tak naprawdę jest chimerą, czyli stworzeniem z częściami ciała pochodzącymi od różnych zwierząt. thumb|Rozbawiony W odcinku Powrót do Harmonii, Część 1 po wielu latach zaklęcie, które trzyma Discodra zostało przełamane przez kłótnie między znaczkową ligą. Wtedy zaczynają się dziać dziwne rzeczy - jak czekoladowy deszcz, wata cukrowa, króliki mają długie nogi itd. i to za sprawą Discorda, który wykrada i ukrywa klejnoty harmonii i nagle pojawia się w witrażach pałacu i odpowiada zagadką, która brzmi: "Gdy Elementy znaleźć chcesz, zmianom zdarzeń musisz nadać sens. Zwroty i zakręty to część mojej gry, a wszystko znajdziesz tam, gdzie dróg początek był." Twilight myśli, że Discord ukrył klejnoty w labiryncie pałacowym. Kiedy główna szóstka chciała wejść do labiryntu to Discord najpierw odbiera skrzydła Fluttershy i Rainbow Dash oraz rogi Twilight Sparkle i Rarity (z wyjątkiem Pinkie Pie i Applejack, ponieważ to ziemskie kucyki) - to pierwsza zasada jego gry, natomiast druga zasadza jest taka, że każdy z kucyków zagra w jego grę inaczej gra się skończy i on wygra, potem oddziela szóstkę w labiryncie i zaczyna się jego gra: * Pierwszą ofiarą Discorda była Applejack, która miała spotkać się z resztą przyjaciółek, po drodze jej uwagę odwracają trzy jabłka - podobne do tych, na jej boku. Owoce toczą się do sadu prawdy, gdzie trzy ożywione stosy jabłek kierowane przez Discorda, oznajmiają Applejack, że może zadać im jedno pytanie o przyszłość, teraźniejszość, lub przyszłość. Applejackzadaje pytanie, jak skończy się ich misja. Jednak to, co widzi w jeziorze, doszczętnie ją przeraża. W tafli odbijały się jej przyjaciółki. Żadna z nich nie chciała mieć ze sobą nic wspólnego. Przerażona Applejack zostaje zahipnotyzowana przez Discorda, który zrobił z niej kłamcę. * Następna była Pinkie Pie, która wchodzi do ogrodu balonowego. Na każdym kolorowym baloniku widać szeroki uśmiech, Jednak nagle jeden z balonów zaplątuje się koło jej nogi, i kucyk wpada do kałuży błota. Wtedy balony otaczają Pinkie Pie, która jest przygnębiona tym, że ozdoby śmieją się z niej. Wtem pojawia się podstępny duch niezgody i przyjmuje postać jednego z baloników. Wtedy hipnotyzuje Pinkie Pie, która staje się marudą, zrzędą i ponurym kucykiem. * Kolejna była Rarity, która zauważyła w kamiennej ścianie trzy diamenty. Chciała się temu oprzeć, ale dokopała się do ściany i znalazła "diament", który okazuje się być zwykłym głazem i w ten sposób zmieniła się w skąpego i chciwego kucyka. * Następna była Fluttershy, która poszła za motylami, które w rzeczywistości to był Discord, który mówi jej, że przyjaciółki uważają ją za słabą i nic nie wartą. Ona jednak zaprzecza temu i to zniecierpliwiło Discorda. Wskutek tego zmienił miłą i wrażliwą Fluttershy w okrutną i podłą. * Później została Rainbow Dash, która ścigała chmurkę nagle spotkała Discorda i chce zmierzyć się z nim osobiście. Ten jednak grozi jej, że jeśli nie odrzuci lojalności wobec przyjaciółek to Cloudsdale bez niej padnie i wtedy daje paczkę w której są skrzydła Rainbow Dash, by mogła odlecieć i wtedy zostawia kucyki w labiryncie i na tym kończy się jego gra, Discord wyjaśnia Twilight, że nie ukrył klejnotów w labiryncie, lecz gdzie indziej. Rozwiązaniem zagadki Discorda był dom - Ponyville, to stamtąd główne bohaterki ruszyły. Kiedy odnalazła Klejnoty Harmonii, które były w książce to chciała użyć ich przeciwko Discordowi, jednak się nie powiodło bo, klejnoty harmonii nie mogły zadziałać, ponieważ: * Nie było z nimi Rainbow Dash * Były dotknięte niezgodą przez Discorda.thumb|Pokonanie Discorda I przez to Twilight zmieniła się w kucyka nie uznającego Ponyville za dom, a resztę kucyków za przyjaciółki. Jednak gdy dostała raporty przyjaźni od Księżniczki Celestii to wróciła do siebie i odczarowała dotknięte niezgodą przyjaciółki i w ten sposób razem pokonują Discorda zamieniając go z powrotem w kamienną rzeźbę oraz przywracając wszystko do normy. Wystąpił również w odcinku "Keep Calm and Flutter On", w którym, pod wpływem przyjaźni Fluttershy, stał się dobry i obiecał już nigdy nie używać swojej magii w złych celach. Galeria Kategoria:Antagoniści Kategoria:Postaci epizodyczne Kategoria:Stworzenia